naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Mayonaka
Yuu Mayonaka (真夜中 ゆう) is a kunoichi from Soragakure. She is also the heiress of her clan. Background Personality Yuu's most noticeable and strong trait is her timidness. Due to that fact, she never had many friends and some people considered her weird, which just made her become even more timid. When talking to people, Yuu is very polite and always measures her words, as she is afraid to hurt people in any way. She has also shown anxious traits during those situations, like blushing, fidgeting and looking away. She is very kind and puts most people's needs over her own. That fact is mostly because she doesn't have much self-confidence (because of the pressure from her clan and family) and she started not caring about her own thoughts or opinions and valuing other people's over them. Yuu tends not to hold grudges and forgive people easily. Katsumi Minamoto is the person Yuu respects the most, as he was the first one not to put her down and encourage her to have more faith in herself. She also admires him for being able to keep going and, unlike her, never give up despite the fact his childhood was lonely and he had to deal with the hate and fear of the whole village. From Part II onwards, because of Katsumi's influence, Yuu started showing a much more confident and happy personality. She is still shy, but trusts her friends enough to be open with her thoughts with them and is no longer submissive to everyone, being able to defend herself. During the period between Part I and Part II, Yuu spent lots of time training so that she could be a more useful kunoichi to her village and her friends. Appearance Yuu has slightly pale fair skin with black hair that has a tint of dark blue to it and dark purple eyes. In Part I, her clothing style is considered to be rather masculine and tomboyish; her hair was cut short with chin-length strands and bangs. She used to wear a brown jacket with the inside being beige and white, along with navy blue pants, in which her forehead protector is wrapped around and blue shinobi sandals. In Part II, her hair has grown a bit more, passing her shoulders by some inches. Yuu also used to wear a white long-sleeved shirt with an open lilac jacket in this part, still keeping her navy blue pants and now black shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector is now in her forehead. During the Fourth Shinobi World War she wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a cyan flak jacket over it. As her hair was cut irregularly when she was fighting, in the end of the war she would cut it again, this time shoulder-length. In her adulthood, Yuu is seen to keep her shoulder-length hair. Abilities During Part I, Yuu was shown to be, at the most, an average kunoichi, despite the fact that she was personally trained by the strongest members of the Mayonaka clan (including her father, the head) since her young childhood. That is mostly due to the fact that she had little confidence in herself, giving up before even started, and didn't truly desire to fight, a proof of her gentle nature. However, after her defeat by the hands of Natsu Mayonaka during the Chuunin Exams, Yuu decided to put more effort into her training. Recognizing this, her teammates started praising her more for her development. That change was also psychological, as Yuu became braver and more willing to fight and face her problems to protect her loved ones. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yuu was even able to simultaneously protect Natsu and Katsumi in the battlefield as they protected her too. Chakra Prowess and Control During her time in the Academy, just like Katsumi, Yuu wasn't much experienced in controlling her chakra (though in his case it was because he also had Son Goku's chakra, which was too heavy for him to control), and could never do Water Walking or Tree Climbing exercises perfectly like her classmates. She started really trying to improve it after the Chuunin Exams, a task in which Natsu and Yukari helped her. In Part II, she is shown to have improved her chakra control to the point where it matched a medical-nin's, even though she wasn't experienced in medical ninjutsu. Kyuuingan As a member of the Mayonaka clan, Yuu was born with the Kyuuingan, a doujutsu that allows her to absorb the chakra of someone and utilize it as if it were her own, however only when making direct physical contact with the person. Along with Natsu, Yuu trained really hard to try overcoming that weakness, both of them achieving a certain amount avail: in the end of part I, she can absorb chakra from anything that is 5 centimeters away from her; during part II, that distance grows to 90 centimeters; during her adulthood, she is shown to be able to absorb chakra from any person or object that is 4 meters away from her. Trivia * The name "Yuu" can mean "excellence, superiority, gentleness" (優), or "distant, leisurely" (悠), or "brave" (勇). Those three meanings, in order, fit Yuu's young childhood, childhood and teenager years plus adulthood in some way. Her family name, "Mayonaka", means midnight (真夜中). * Yuu's hobby is knitting. * Yuu wishes for a rematch with Natsu and to train more with Katsumi. * Her favorite foods are sweet things. She's said to be allergic to seafood. * She has completed 53 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 17 B-Rank, 2 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Yuu's favorite phrase is "Wake from death and return to life" (起死回生), which refers to making a bad situation become good. Quotes